heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-26 Lost BAMF! Reward For Return!
"Sure. As long as you don't mind that I have company." One clears his throat, hangs up a burner cell phone, and tosses into a pile along with several others waiting to be disposed of. There's another 'ahem-hem,' this one far more affected and stifled by his fist. "So I've told you that I make my living as a doctor," he begins. "Well, I've got some clients en route. I'm thinking this is going to be pretty... interesting, to say the least. If you're ready to see how bizarre things can get in this office, you're not likely to find a better time. I wouldn't blame you if you weren't up for it." At the second throat clearing, Fern looks up from the papers she's holding as she sits on One's sofa, curious eyes settling on him. Her brows lift at the word 'interesting', but she nods her head and her lips curve into a small smile. "In for a penny, in for a pound. I'll stay." She stands, flipping the papers to put them back in order, a title page that says 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' on top, and lays it on the sofa arm. There's a light humor as she says, "I've got nowhere else to be." As random luck might have it, Domino's busy trying to explain a very similar situation to Kurt while leading the way to One's home. "This guy, he's not one of us but I'm willing to bet that his life has been every bit as eventful as ours. He may not be the most gentle but he's thorough, don't expect him to sugar-coat anything. Oh--and don't try to open his front door. Just follow my lead, do what he says. I've put my life in his hands on several occasions and always came out better than I went in. You'll be alright." Or so she's hoping. If One can't fix the problem the remaining options available to Kurt are -so- much worse. They should all have their answer soon enough, the albino woman stopping outside of his door and rapping pale knuckles against it. Kurt follows closely behind, his footfalls making very little noise in the corridor without. Glowing yellow eyes don't leave his companion for a moment, nodding, and adding quiet noises of acknowledgment. The closer he gets to that door, the more.. nervous he becomes. It's that balance of solutions and not wanting to know.. and, well.. the seemingly genetic fear of doctors. He'll admit to that. "Is it too late to forget about this und go home?" No.. Kurt's going to do this. Really. "Remember when I told you you didn't have to hold my hand?" He casts a glance towards the albino near the door, and offers a slightly embarrassed smile. "I lied." The response from inside is prompt. For everyone's benefit, the shotgun that's normally wired to dead-drop intruders has been taken down. One's tousled and has a soft layer of stubble across his sharp jaw, as well as having dressed down to a pair of comfortable jeans and a white t-shirt that's printed with Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man. If he seems at all surprised by the appearance or condition of his callers, he doesn't show it. "Come in," he greets them, opening the door wider and stepping aside. "I'm the doctor. That's Fern over there. Dom, good to see you." Moving with routine precision, he snaps on a pair of exam gloves and wiggles his hands comfortably deep into them. "So, what can I do for you?" Fern hovers somewhere around the kitchen, curious but wanting to be well out of the way of... whatever. She's dressed similar to One, with a black v-neck t-shirt and jeans, striped socks barely peeking out from the cuffs. A sideways step gives her a better view of One's new guests, her eyes on Domino first but quickly sliding past as the unmistakable vision in blue is spied. Now her curiosity is really humming, and her hand comes up, fingers wiggling in a wave to the pair and she ventures, "Herr Wagner?" A thin smile is passed back to Kurt in regards to the hand-holding. "I'm here for ya, Blue." Dom's not expecting to find anyone else in One's dwelling. Certainly not someone that looks so..blasted..-normal.- Like, 'so normal it almost hurts to look at' normal. Maybe she's jaded, hanging out with a mob of mutants these days. Just take a look at her present company, not that she's exactly blending in with society. Ghostly white skin, icy blue eyes, blacked out features from hair to the tips of her boots with a giant ebony splotch covering her left eye and a fair portion of her face, she's rocking that Gothic Gangster sort of look with the ankle length leather trench. Gods know what's hiding beneath the thing. She lets Kurt introduce himself. It's easy to get mixed up in a life full of real names, codenames, nicknames, faux aliases, and whatever the heck else. She does attempt to lay out the situation, however. "Loss of power resulting from extended exposure to an unknown intravenously delivered chemical compound. We're trying to get the zippity back into his doo-dah--when the heck did you get a roomie, One?" she suddenly cuts herself off, not bothering to hide her surprise. Kurt is dressed in a light jacket, due to the slowly warming weather as the chill begins its retreat. He wears no hat, no gloves.. and his tail is evident from underneath his coat. At the opening of the door, and the greeting that leads to something quite business-like, it's proof that the blue elf has no teleporting ability, or he'd have been down the hall once again. A trick that children would envy. 'That's Fern over there'.. is caught just as he opens his mouth to give answer.. even before stepping in, and he closes it again to peer in. The young woman who.. "Fraulein?" Okay.. Kurt murmurs to Domino as he reaches to catch her arm, "Sind sie sicher? Ich anrufen kann die andere.." //Are you sure? I can call the other..// He's here, however, and to make the best of it, straightens and offers something of a surprised.. smile. Yes, he's trying. Kurt gives something of the bow from the other evening, "A surprise, fraulein. Did you make the call-backs?" The friendly, casual conversation pretty much ends there, however, as the blue fuzzy elf takes a deep breath, and says simply, "I have lost my bamf." Not very helpful, but to him, it says everything. At the tail-end of Domino's description? He ends with pointing a finger back at his companion, "What she said." "Surprise, surprise," One lets out a dry chuckle. "I found someone else who could tolerate me for more than five minutes. Speaking of which, if this isn't something simple, you might be here for a while. I'll need to ask you a bunch of boring questions. Take blood and tissue samples. If this isn't something I can just find or develop a counter-agent for, if it's made any alterations at the genetic level..." he trails of and shrugs his broad shoulders. "I won't know until I take a look under the hood." Fern's smile strengthens as Kurt remembers her as well, and she nods to his question. "I did. I hope to be seeing you there?" It's a half question, not really seeking answer as there are more important things to be seen to. Like whatever a bamf is. Her eyes cut quickly back to Domino with the woman's question, and Fern can't help the light blush that rises in her cheeks. She stuffs her hands in her pockets, letting One field that one free and clear. There's actually no indication that she intends to speak up a lot, letting the others tend the business they need, although she's not attempting to hide her interest in the situation. "Hell, that -is- a surprise," she agrees. A look is passed over to Fern as she asks "What's your special trick, the power to cope with insanity?" Ah..wait a minute here. Domino silently holds one finger up, pointing first at Fern and then at Kurt. These two know one another..? Suddenly she feels like the outsider, here. Small friggin' world. Dom's also right there beside Kurt, close enough to grab hold of his shoulder while making eye contact with the other mutant. "Und ich kann schneller als man laufen." //And I can run faster than you.// Not only is it true at the moment since he can't teleport away from her, but it's also a deliberate jab aimed at his pride. A curt reminder of why he's here--why they're -both- here. If he takes insult to her words then good, maybe it'll help convince him to stick around for a while. Still holding on just in case 'Blue' decides to take his chances and bolt for the door she motions him onward and ahead with a sweep of her other hand. "It's going to suck, but it's a far cry better than being bamfless." Go forth, and be assaulted by a battery of invasive medical procedures. Pale, pupil-less yellow eyes stare at Domino for a long moment before he exhales and nods. "Ja, sie konnen." //Yes, you can.// Finally, Kurt steps over the threshold and reaches out with his tail to close the door behind them. No sense leaving it open for anyone coming down the hallway, not that it looks as if many people do pass this way. He peels off his coat first, and sets it on the floor in a small pile next to the door before straightening once again. In for a penny, in for a pound? "I am 25, in good health," he begins. "I eat well, exercise regularly.." which is plainly evident when he moves to remove his shirt. Underneath, he is.. still blue and fuzzy, and not too much fat to show for it. "Und I gained my ability to teleport when I came of age." To put it delicately. Puberty. Didn't he say he'd do most anything to get his bamf back? Kurt looks pleased with the news from Fern and nods, though he offers a somewhat disappointed response in terms of his own luck. "I don't think they were impressed with me. But, I'm glad you were chosen, fraulein. Something to do this spring und summer, ja?" It's back to One, however, that the blue fuzzy elf returns, and exhales in a sigh. "I was subjected to some sort of field first that neutralized my ability to subdue me." Then, the cocktail of.. whatever that was poured into his veins. Domino's veins.. One lays out a clean towel and arranges his tools on top. Though they're only for collecting blood and various other samples, it's still quite an array. "Don't worry," he says, pausing to glance up from his work, his voice very calm and professional. "I won't need to probe you. Unless you're into that, of course. Please remain still." Then, without further ado, he ties a springy latex rope around Kurt's arm, locates a vein, and taps into it. As soon as the needle, drain tube, and bag are fixed in place, he glances over his shoulder and winks at Fern. "Relax. This guy picked the best possible way to get sick. I'm a decent sawbones, but bioengineering and biochemistry are my specialities. We'll have you fixed up in a tick, Blue." Fern accepts Domino's comment with a bemused nod, "I'm beginning to think it is. Didn't even know I had a special trick." She looks to Kurt, talking to him as One taps him like a beerball. "Thank you, Herr Wagner. I hope you will come see the play." At least the question is now answered as to whether he was in costume. Unless he's, like, insanely dedicated to his craft. But she's thinking it's not so much that. She can't return One's wink, being wink-impaired as she is, but she wrinkles her nose at him quickly. Her attention drifts back, flickering between Kurt and Domino, and she ventures, "What's a bamf?" Dom's next expression to Kurt is a hopelessly obvious one to read. 'See?' One should have a little faith in their mercenary frien--okay, in -this- mercenary friend. Buddy. Teammate. Whatever. Fern's question is easy enough for her to answer, "A 'bamf' is kinda the sound he makes when he teleports. I'm sure he'll be happy to demonstrate when he's all back in order." Now that One's starting to get to work she finds somewhere out of the way to settle in, slipping the trench off of her shoulders to reveal a positively stupid amount of weaponry. She's spent enough time around here to make herself at home, more or less. She still doesn't raid One's supply of booze without the go-ahead, though that's about the only thing left sacred in the joint. "If it takes a while would you plan on keeping him here, Doc? I've got some space not too far from here, about fifteen minutes on the road. There's worse things than being his chauffer for a few days, keep out of your hair. Both of your hair," she adds after a thought. Kurt remains standing, watching as the instruments are laid out. The needles seem, to him, needlessly large, but he'll grant that it could simply be his imagination that is causing them to grow exponentially. He shakes his head quickly, "Nein.. I'm not.. danke.." The little rubber band is tied tightly around his arm, and he lifts his arm and makes a three-fingered fist. If it's blood he's collecting, that will type out to it's basic components to be rather strange (or perhaps not?). Neyaphem. Mutant demon blood. He looks away from the needle-prick, however.. anywhere that isn't his arm. If he doesn't see it, he doesn't feel it.. right? Baby that he is. "What is a bamf?" Perhaps he should explain it as his particular mode of transport may differ from others. Domino answers the question quite.. succinctly, and his explanation, then, is more for the doctor's benefit. "When I teleport, I move through .. some refer to it as hell, though I never thought so. I'm never there long enough to look around. When I come out, *bamf* is the sound the portal makes when it closes und the air rushes to fill the void." He exhales in a sigh and turns those glowing yellow eyes towards One. "I can follow the magnetic lines.. und I always land on my feet." Orientation, check. "When I teleport, I can become fatigued.. even to the point of unconsciousness. But if I work at it, I can go farther with less difficulty." Stamina, then, that can be built upon. "I cannot bamf." When Dom offers to drop him off and leave him behind, however, Kurt looks back at her, his own expression surprisingly easy to read under that blue fuzz. //Don't leave?// "You wouldn't be in the way," he murmurs. "I'd prefer an outpatient treatment schedule," One agrees, but not unkindly. He glances over his shoulder, searching for Fern. "I have other projects I'm working on that require a great deal of personal space." The blood's the hard part. Once he has that, One has only to snip a lock of blue hair and take his tissue sample. When he's finished, he snaps off his gloves and wings them into a garbage bin. "All done. I'll get the blood on the centrifuge and the other samples under a microscope. As soon as I know something, you'll know something. Fern like Domino's answer for it's simplicity, sometimes it's better to just not know too much, but she gets a pretty basic grasp on Kurt's expansion and nods. "Well, if anyone can figure it out, I would bet One can. He's pretty smart." She does seem to have a lot of faith in his abilities, but she still can't resist the light joke and downplaying just how smart he is. One gets a smile as her eyes catch his when he turns. Now there's a knowing grin creeping across Dom's face. 'Other projects.' Her arms spread out across her seat, practically melting into the upholstry with that lax sort of grace inherent in every feline on the planet. "I figured as much. We'll be in the area." With that she glances over to Kurt once more. Like she'd seriously just drag him out here then walk away, what kind of self-serving pain in the ass does that guy think she--oh, right. "That's really all you need for now?" Hell, okay. She doesn't know how this whole bioengiwhatzit stuff works. She glances off to the side, lifting both of her hands then letting them flop back down upon the armrests. Just after getting all settled in, too. Well, what can ya do. She can pick herself up and slip back into her coat, to start. "Thanks for the help, Doc." Fern receives a look and a bow of the merc's head in acknowledgement before she heads back to catch the door for Kurt, he'll probably want a clear shot from there to the hall. Once the blood is drawn, and the hair is taken.. and the tissue sample, Kurt keeps a finger on the puncture on his arm until it slows in its bleeding and eventually stops. He does bleed red. Disappointment flickers across his face; not for the fact that he isn't staying, no.. but perhaps he expected more. A pronouncement or something. A .. 'your bamf will be back within the week, here take these pills..'. But there isn't. Once the bleeding is done, and stopped, he reaches for his shirt to shrug it back on, rebuttoning the front. "How long, do you think?" Kurt glances now back at Domino. She now knows more about his ability than really anyone. He knows the others have bits and pieces of information, but there.. it's all laid out as to what he had that he is now missing. All but speed and distance, both cruising speed and longest jump. And a limitation. Nodding in response to Fern's faith in the good doctor, Kurt inclines his head in a brief nod. "I am here under a recommendation, ja." His own doctor hadn't been able to figure it out, and suggested a 'wait and see' approach. Domino is right on that count; opening the door in anticipation of his departure. He, too, has the courtesy to thank him, and he does with something of a European flair in his bow. "Danke, Herr Doktor.." before he turns, and inclines his head in the direction of Fern, "Und fraulein..". He turns once more and makes a line towards his coat, and picking it up with his tail as he passes, he's out the door and almost down the hall in the next heartbeat. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs